1. Field
The following description relates to a graphics processing apparatus and a method of determining a level of detail (LOD) for a texturing in a graphics pipeline.
2. Description of the Related Art
A texturing technique or texture mapping technique is utilized as one method of obtaining more realistic images in a three-dimensional (3D) graphics system. Texturing or texture mapping denotes a method of applying a two-dimensional (2D) image to a surface of a three-dimensional (3D) object in order to add a texture to the surface of the 3D object. Here, the texture is a 2D image, and each point in the texture is called a texel and corresponds to a pixel on a screen space. When an object surface in a 3D space corresponding to each pixel of a 2D screen space is determined while a 3D graphics pipeline is processed, texels having texture coordinates corresponding to the object surface are calculated, and thus texture mapping between the pixels and the texels may be performed.